


Smudged Ink

by Indehed



Series: Body Wars [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The pen all over you. My name in ink on you. Tell me it turns you on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudged Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. I don't often write 'just smut' but this is it. Unbeta'd like the first one. I didn't mean to write this, it just kinda fell out... Spent an hour writing this ignoring the hunger pains. Now I'm off for lunch.

"Come 'ere," Steve gestured with one hand as Danny came through his door; the other hand was under the desk. "They're all gone, right?"

"Yeah, they went for lunch," Danny came closer and noticed just where Steve's hand was and how it was moving. "You're actually jerking off down there?" 

"Stand here and turn around," Steve ordered him, manhandling Danny to stand with his ass facing Steve, his hips controlled by the other man, who then pulled Danny's shirt out from his pants, and reached around to flick the button open and lower the zip.

Steve bit his lip and groaned as he slowly revealed Danny's ass to the cool air in the office, lowering his pants and underwear to his thighs and getting a good look. He leaned in, kissing and biting against the flesh with loud sucking sounds. "This fucking ass, Danny, you have no idea…"

His hand returned to stroking himself. He was still fully dressed, he'd just unzipped and pulled himself out and it was obscenely hot even if Danny couldn't get a good look because of where he was facing, but the sounds and the heat in the office were getting to him and making him hard. There was a danger in doing it here. They'd very rarely had sex in the office but before it had been later in the day with the blinds closed. Right now, Steve was desperate and didn't care that the sun was high in the sky and anyone could walk in and see them and no one would have any warning to scramble to get clothing back on. It was fucking hot. 

Steve's hand nudged at Danny's hip and he rolled his chair back a little to give him more room. "Here. Bend over the desk. Let me see that ass of yours fully on display for me."

Danny didn't lie over the desk; there were too many things over it and they weren't going to sweep everything off because that was stupid, but he braced himself over it, biceps taut and he let Steve push his shirt up under his arms to give him more of Danny's nakedness to look at.

Steve's moaning and the sounds of his hand dragging against his skin as he jerked himself made Danny crane his neck around as far as possible. Steve stood, positioning himself between Danny's legs and slapped his dick against Danny's ass. "God, if I had lube on me right now I'd be fucking you so hard, baby. So hard." He used one hand to open Danny's ass cheeks apart, and the other guided his cock closer, rubbing between, using him to get friction and to tease himself against Danny's hole. "Such a fucking turn on. My name all over your ass and if anyone saw they'd know, Danny. They'd know it was mine, this perfect, fucking ass."

Steve went back to jerking himself off with his hand, hard, letting out every breath with a groan. He sat down again, perched on the edge of his seat, one hand on his dick, one on Danny's ass, keeping the cheeks apart and he spat on Danny's hole, then his warm tongue swirled over, flicking over the skin, his teeth grazing along with it as he nipped lightly. 

Danny dropped his head forward, wanting more and actually wishing they had lube around here, but they'd never brought any in; too scared to think what they might give into if they kept some around the office. Instead they limited themselves to hands and mouths if they did do anything stupid and have sex where there was potential to be caught. "Fuck me," Danny breathed as Steve's tongue dipped inside him and he tensed, hips pushing forward, his own hard cock straining into the empty air. 

"Later, I promise," Steve said, chin against Danny's skin. "Gonna fuck you so hard, so deep, gonna come inside you. You want that, right? That's what you want."

"Fuck, yes," Danny squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. He loved sex with Steve and the man was a bossy top and it turned out, Danny was really into that and he pretty much gave in to whatever Steve suggested because their relationship was still relatively new and he was just happy to be getting regular sex and Steve always made him come like a freight train.

Steve's hand trailed over Danny's sweaty back. "That's my boy, so hungry for my cock. God, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna-" He stood again, getting close to Danny, his hand frantically pulling at himself, his moans vibrating with the movement. 

Danny could hear the satisfaction in Steve's voice as his cum spurted out over Danny's ass and lower back, the tip of his cock resting against Danny, the last of his cum being wiped off against him, Steve rubbing off against him again before slumping over, his hands on either side of Danny and he kissed and sucked against the back of his neck. 

"Your turn in just a second, baby," Steve murmured against his ear, reaching a hand around to give Danny a quick tug before pushing back. He trailed through the cum that was cooling stickily against Danny's skin, swiping it up and his fingers followed a path down to Danny's hole, rubbing the cum against him, the tip of a finger pushing in, then the track continued underneath to his balls where Steve coated them with the last of the cum in his hand. "Turn around," he ordered, helping Danny move and getting him to sit on his desk, the spiral center of a notepad nestled between his cheeks.

Steve grabbed the back of Danny's neck with his clean hand and pulled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss, mouths clashing with want and need. Danny's body curled back with Steve's weight over him.

"So sexy with your dick hanging out for me," Steve breathed against Danny's jaw as his mouth explored lower, sucking on the stubbled curve. He brought his dirty, cum-tacked hand up to Danny's mouth and made him suck his fingers while he nosed Danny's shirt collar back and sucked hard against the join to his shoulder.

Danny finished by licking up Steve's palm with a wet tongue and then Steve lowered his hand and took hold of Danny's dick, roughly beating him off.

"Tell me, Danny," Steve spoke against Danny's lips, "Tell me how much you want to come."

"Please, Steve," he said between the touches of Steve's tongue licking against his lips. "Get me off, make me come for you."

"What if I was to stop right now, huh? Would you beg me to touch you again?"

"I'd fucking shoot you in the face, Steven."

Steve let out a throaty laugh at the vehemence in Danny's voice. "Tell me you like it."

"Your hand? I fucking love your hand on me. Or your dick, or any other part of you," Danny's head fell back, he was getting closer and Steve was getting him there. 

"No, the drawing. The pen all over you. My name in ink on you. Tell me it turns you on." Steve squeezed against his dick, his rhythm faltering and slowing in warning.

"Okay, fuck, it got me going," Danny growled out, his hands gripping at Steve's biceps, needing him to continue, needing him to make him come. "Everything you do to me turns me the fuck on."

"That's better. That's good. You're so beautiful when you're about to come for me, so open, so honest. I'm going to make you feel so good." Steve placed one more kiss at the corner of Danny's mouth then ducked down, taking the head of his cock in his mouth and sucking him along with the pulls of his hand. Danny was close before he had the feeling of Steve's lips around him, so he didn't last long. 

It was over too soon, even though it had dragged out long enough and he came into Steve's mouth, his hips jutting forward, trying to get closer, further in, get as much of his cum out and into Steve's mouth as possible. 

As Steve drew back he spat the cum into his hand and then used it to rub against Danny's groin, hitching him forward and wetting his hole, his balls, the base of his cock.

"That's disgusting," Danny said as he sat there, sheen of sweat drying against him and he could feel the paper stuck under his ass where he was perched on the edge of the desk. 

"Maybe a little," Steve agreed. "But you've got my writing all over you in marker pen, you've got my cum rubbed in and mixed with your own and it's going to be there for the rest of the day. It's amazing."

Danny reached out and clutched at Steve's head. "You are a menace to my libido. I'm gonna stink of your sex all day because it turns you on. You do realize we work with three accomplished detectives, right?"

"They know we're sleeping together, Danny."

"Be that as it may, they do not need the intimate details of our sex life paraded in front of them."

"You're still going to do it, though," Steve grinned predatorily. 

Danny sighed, and dropped his hands, standing from the desk and hitching his clothing back up, trying to get himself into something of a semblance of normalcy. "Yeah, I am, but you fucking owe me."

"Sure," Steve reached a hand out, pulling Danny closer and kissing the side of his head. 

Danny looked down at where Steve's cock was still hanging out of his pants. "You gonna put that thing away sometime in the near future?" he asked. Steve jumped as he realized he was still on view and quickly tucked himself away, zipping back up again. 

Danny turned and moved away from him, smoothing down his shirt, then running hands through his hair to make sure it was still styled and in place. He swiveled back to look at Steve. "How do I look?"

"As gorgeous as usual," Steve smiled, then pointed down at the notepad on his desk. "Think your ass is a bit smudged though."

Danny looked where Steve was pointing and saw the pen marks on the paper and could make out the faint outlines of what Steve had drawn on him. The heat and the sweat must have made the pen begin to run and now it had printed onto the paper Danny had been sitting on. 

"Fuck," Danny tried to see over his own shoulder, his hand going to the back of his pants to see if they were okay. He turned, displaying his ass to Steve. "Is it leaking through?"

"You're fine. You've got plenty of layers, the pen isn't going to show through to anyone." He ripped the pages out of his notebook and folded them up, giving them a careful sniff.

"What are you doing with those?"

"I'm making sure no one around here accidentally sees them. It kinda stinks of cum and sweat."

"I take it you are going to discreetly dispose of them," he pointed at the pages in Steve's hand and then rolled his eyes when Steve's response was to put them in one of the many pockets of his cargo pants. 

"Why would I do that? I'm taking them home with me. Think I might put them in our little toy box," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Little did Danny ever suspect Steve would be kinky enough to need an actual box to keep his sex toys in. Hell, Danny hadn't ever expected to be in a relationship with someone like Steve who used sex toys and educated Danny more in their usage and made him admit to liking them. His sex life had turned upside down since the vanilla kind he'd shared with Rachel and other women he'd been with before Steve appeared in his life and screwed up his world view.

"You disgust me."

"You love it."

"I love _you_. I tolerate your kinky behavior." Danny sidled close again and leaned up to kiss Steve. It wasn't the harsh and frantic meeting of mouths they'd shared earlier, this was slower, more sensual, filled with more sophisticated emotions than the primal demand of their earlier sex. 

"That's a lie, and you know it."

"Hmmmm," Danny hummed against Steve's lips as he slowly drew back. He looked up with wide eyes at the man he loved and patted his arms. "I am going to go hide in my office. You are going to repay my tolerance by going out and getting our lunch and bringing it back for us to eat in a civilized manner in my office."

"Why your office?"

"Because mine doesn't stink of sex. Speaking of, crack a window in here before you go."

"Yes, sir, Detective Williams, sir. Anything else I can do for you today?"

"That'll be all for now, Commander," he kissed him one last time then headed for the door. Once he reached his office, he turned to find Steve still staring at him with a dopey expression on his face. "Hurry up, I'm starving!" he called out, hustling Steve into action. 

Once Steve was gone, he sat in his chair and wiggled experimentally. He could still feel the sticky, tacky nature of their sex between his legs and it was mildly uncomfortable. He had half a mind to run to the bathroom and clean himself off as much as possible, but he decided not to. Steve was right, goddamnit - he did kinda like the kinky side of things.


End file.
